Solar energy is a kind of green renewable resources. There is a wide range of active layer materials of organic solar cells, with chemical structures of organic molecules being easy to modify and the preparation, purification and processing of the compound being simple, thus they can be made into flexible thin film devices with large area, having advantages of future costs as well as the widespread distribution of resources. The optical solar cell can be prepared into a film, and can be prepared and formed on a rollable and collapsible substrate, to form a flexible solar cell. The organic solar cell has advantages such as large manufacturing area, cheap, simple, and flexible, and thus has great commercial development and application prospects. However, at present, the development of organic solar conjugated molecular materials is not enough. In order to achieve an efficient photoelectric conversion, from the viewpoint of active layer materials, it is necessary for each active layer material to have efficient absorption of sunlight and high carrier mobility, and thus high conversion efficiency is achieved. To achieve these goals, developing more new donating polymers is of great importance.